


And For You

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Transformers Fusion, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: A drabble based on spookyprime’s fusion of Knockout and Starscream courting Breakdown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [spookyprime's fusion](http://spookyprime.tumblr.com/post/155557944729/starscream-and-knockout-my-god-the-personal) of Knockout and Starscream on tumblr that will be referred here as Koss. Thanks again for this ;A;

The two bots stood in the open halls of the Nemisis. It was a bit after curfew, but the seeker couldn’t care less. He had been waiting long enough to finally deliver his gift. Before him the blue bot waited apprehensively, a nervous expression on his face. From behind his back, Koss presented Breakdown with a small box tied together with a simple golden bow. The blue bruiser raised a brow at the gift before looking up to the fused bot in confusion. 

“What’s this about?” Breakdown asked as his shoulders went a bit tense. He was still very careful around the new bot, not having found a proper way to act around Koss yet. Despite knowing Knockout’s mannerisms and being able to read him at times, the fused bot and his open unabashed affection for him had Breakdown puzzled. The towering bot inched further towards him, the gift in his large claws emphasized with a gentle shake. 

“It’s for you. I...remember you like these. Just open it you’ll see.”

After a bit of hesitation, Breakdown received the offering. Some more prompting gestures from Koss before he untied the bow and popped the box open. His yellow optics widened at the sight of the assortment of bite sized energon of various colors coated with a layer of glaze; it was his favorite snack. He looked back up at the grinning face of the seeker. 

“Wow,” said the blue bruiser quietly. “These are nice.”

“You don’t like them?” asked Koss as he frowned. Breakdown raised a hand, waving that thought away. “No, no! I love them.”

“I sense disappointment. _Breaky_...I mean Breakdown. Did I do something wrong?” 

“It’s not that,” the blue bot looked to the side with a gloom expression. “They just make me feel a bit sad.”

Koss shrunk back, wounded.

“Knockout would sneak these out of the kitchen all the time for me,” Breakdown admitted with a distant look in his optics. The fused bot observed him carefully, a creeping feeling of longing overcoming him too. It was a contagious feeling, and one that Koss hadn’t gotten used to yet. There was something about this bot that always made him feel an array of emotions he wasn’t used to feeling on his own. He felt compelled to touch Breakdown, even a simple stroke to comfort. 

“These aren’t sneaked out. _I_ prepared them,” Koss announced proudly trying to save the conversation. “I figured you’d appreciate the effort more.”

“You did?” that lightened up Breakdown’s voice. He looked back down to the box of sweets. They were a bit unevenly cut, unceremoniously spread and coated with an extra thick layer of the sweetly concentrated energon glaze. It was different than the way Knockout prepared it. Just as charming. A small smile crept into the assistant’s face. “So you did.”

Koss felt the back of his throat tingle a bit, a warmth spreading in his chassis as Breakdown took a first bite. His orange, expressive faceplate was so honest and brought the fused bot a peace he had yet to feel for anything else aside doing taxing and complicated planning like attacking the autobots or recovering necessary information. He was great at that and received a lot of praise and gratification. But it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. And the bot before him provided the affection and closeness that was missing so effortlessly to him. Nothing made him feel as good as to have Breakdown’s acceptance, or cut as deep as being ignored by him. He could feel this was the perfect moment to take the blue bot’s hand, maybe give him a light pat or a touch. Anything really; he craved his affection. 

Breakdown was on his fifth treat now. Koss crossed his arms, pleased with himself. He knew he wasn’t a total mess up, he always did things right. Though he’d never admit aloud he was lost in how to court. He had no use or inclination to get on anyone’s good side, didn’t care for it unless it gave him an advantage. Unless it was this bot. Koss did not feel compelled to manipulate him. He cursed the part of him that was smitten by the blue bruiser, and how despite being a fusion of two former bots Breakdown’s presence still made him feel like home. In a feeling of overconfidence he gave a light stroke to one of Breakdown’s arms. The blue bot stopped cold, swallowing the mouthful of food before looking at Koss with a startled expression. The seeker’s wings drooped as he pulled back slowly.

“I ruined it again,” Koss announced. He looked away, ready to begin planning for his next move. Winning Breakdown over proved so tricky, emotions were tricky! With a downcast stare, he was ready to admit defeat until a light touch on his shoulder jostled him out of his downward spiral. 

“My bad, I didn’t offer you any. Here, try some. I think the purple ones came out the best,” Breakdown gestured the box of sweets to him. Koss stared completely taken aback. He waved meekly. “No, no. They’re yours to enjoy.”

“Well I’d enjoy them more if I had someone to eat them with.”

The larger bot’s wings shot up, stunned by the sincerity in his tone. A light blush flooded his faceplate, completely over the moon by the words. He felt vulnerable, but good too. Weakness wasn’t supposed to be a good thing. But if it’s Breakdown, he found he didn’t mind.

“Oh,” mouthed Koss excited about this development. 

“You wanna go see something on the screen? I bet you haven’t had the chance to watch a movie since you, um, started existing.” 

Koss rubbed his claws together, nodding his head. “I’d love to. Well, whatever this Knockout liked watching we could watch-”

“That’s Knockout,” Breakdown said waving his hand, “but you’re Koss. We’ll find something you like.”

Koss thought he couldn’t smile any wider. The Starscream part of him was reeling in joy. The validation had his spark somersaulting now.

“I’d like that very much, Breakdown.” 

They walked side by side, the blue bot explaining the different kinds of genres there were to choose from as he led them to his room. They laughed, Koss at ease with how naturally talking with Breakdown came. The blue bot wasn’t two-faced or hostile like he was used to being on guard for. His wings bounced happily behind him as Koss tried the sweets he had made. He had tasted them earlier but now even the energon tasted far better with company.

He’d keep trying to warm up to the blue bot. Koss felt at peace with himself near him, reassured and loved. Everyone else on board treated him like competition and something to be feared. He loved that; fear made him feel strong and proud. But with power came loneliness, and nobody seemed to want to be around a bot twice the genius and cunning his counterparts were. Except Breakdown, who made the effort to get to know _him_. He might not be his Knockout anymore, but Koss still wanted to be the object of his affection.

“So there wasn’t a mission you wanted to talk to me about after all?” Breakdown laughed as they entered his room. 

“Nope. Just the gift,” Koss lied. They could do that later.


End file.
